


Hopelessly In Love

by Blac_cat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, bad humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blac_cat/pseuds/Blac_cat
Summary: Arthur is following love advice from a quaint book with little to no information on the Author. The only clue is M.E. He was too in love and a tad too desperate, decided to follow them. From the first step to the end.'15.02.2018 - Edit: Some minor spelling and grammar correction. And, the anonymous commenting was disabled before (didn't notice), so I have now enabled it. Thanks.'





	Hopelessly In Love

**Author's Note:**

> -Pairings: Merlin/Arthur, Minor(like seriously) Gwen/Lancelot
> 
> -Ratings/Warnings: G (Although if you dislike slash for some odd reason, please carry on your merry way and don't read. Don't say I didn't warn you.)
> 
> Flame is unwanted. Unless its magical. Sorry for any mistake. Just wanted to pen down this short fluff and share. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin (TV) and its character. Except for the plot. (What plot?)
> 
> 'Edit: Some minor spelling and grammar correction. And, the anonymous commenting was disabled before (didn't notice), so I have now enabled it. Thanks.'

When Merlin first saw Arthur, it was completely an accident. (Or so Merlin thought.) Arthur was helping an old lady to cross the street, while carrying a heap of shopping bags.

Merlin smiled a little at the act of kindness and went his merry way. Feeling happy that there was still kindness in this world.

Arthur's heart somersaulted at the hint of breathtakingly beautiful smile bestowed upon him. He cheered inwardly at the success of the method listed in his trusty '101 on How to Capture your Crush Heart".

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second time Merlin encountered Arthur, it was during a parade. He was unsure on what the parade was for, nevertheless he enjoyed it immensely. After all, the parade was depicting the coming of Albion under the reign of King Arthur. When He gave a speech on equality, Merlin looked at him. To his surprise, it was the same man from two days ago. 

Merlin was amused.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third time they met, they were introduced at Gwen's university graduation party. When Merlin shyly smiled at him, looking so adorable with little crinkle at the corner of his sky blue doe eyes. Arthur's heart melted. When slender hand attached to equally thin wrist ruffled brownish black hair adorning slim face, covering his cute ears partially. Arthur smiled at him like a besotted fool. 

Morgana rolled her eyes and said to Gwen, "Could he be more oblivious? God, I swear that Merlin will only notice if Arthur tears his clothes off." (If only she knew.)

"Morgana, shush." 

"I am just stating a fact. Looked at him, it's so sad."

"Well, I think it's cute."

"Fools, hopeless fools surrounding me." Morgana muttered under her breath when she saw Gwen making the goo-goo eyes at Lancelot.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fourth time Merlin accidentally ran into Arthur, was at a tiny coffee house.

Arthur asked Merlin to join him for a cup of coffee. They talked and laughed. Smiling so brightly at each other that the employees opened a betting pool on who will break down first. 

They betted on Arthur.

He coaxed Merlin to let him pay. And exchanged numbers. And found excuses to meet up at the coffee shop everyday until it became a habit.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly, Arthur proven to be stubborn and Merlin was the first to break down. Interest enough, it happened on a one fine lazy day at the coffee shop. When Merlin stood up and glared at Arthur, the employees all perked up and prepared to eavesdrop. But alas, it was futile. For Merlin demanded dangerously loud.

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON. You will take me out for dinner tonight or else."

Eyes wide, Arthur could only nod. 

'He so whipped.' They all glanced at him pitifully. One served him a customize coffee with whipped cream free of charge and a whispered good luck. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time they met, Arthur brought him to a lake, where it was rumoured to be the Lake of Avalon. As they approached, Merlin saw a sword of great likeness to that of Excalibur was buried halfway in a stone. Arthur took Merlin's hand and went closer. He, then, pull it out, knelt down before Merlin and gave him the sword.

"I'm utter in love you. Like a lost puppy, chasing you around."

"But, you'll make a cute puppy. All golden and arrogant."

"If I am a cute abandoned puppy, will you take me home?"

"Of course I will."

"Then, as a man, will you follow me home?"

"What are you asking for, Arthur?"

"I am asking you to marry me and be with me, just like how Merlin and King Arthur are always together to the end. But unlike them, I love you. I want to grow old and wrinkly with you. Unto death and beyond because I am selfish, I don't want to let you go."

Merlin looked at Arthur and saw his complete devotion and love. He cried happily.

"You silly man, of course I will marry you."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beautiful sunset shining happily, reflecting it's light on the clear, smooth surface of the Lake. As if the world was happy with the couple. Merlin and Arthur were holding hands, walking around.

"I been meaning to ask, what's with the Excalibur?"

"Ah, that."

"What's with the tone?"

"It's my promise to you. That I take up my role as a man who will provide for you. To care and love you forever and always."

"Then, why did you give it to me?"

"It also mean that you accept my proposal."

"Arthur Pendragon. Are you telling me that I accepted without knowing anything from the beginning?"

Arthur just grinned sheepishly at Merlin and said yes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of importance to both Merlin and Arthur came. They were forbidden to meet for a week. Why? Arthur didn't know. But, Morgana and Gwen said something about virtue and fondness.

So, there Arthur was waiting patiently at the wedding altar. Handsomely dressed in his black wedding garments that looked somewhat a little Camelotian. Actually, it looked a lot like King Arthur's wedding tunic. Merlin walked towards him with an arched eyebrow as if asking about the clothes. But Arthur was too stunned to even noticed. Merlin was beautiful. Like a dark haired angel had descended to earth wearing a white wedding tunic albeit more feminine. Arthur continued staring until Merlin stood beside him. An awkward cough from the priest brought him back from his musing. He went red when he saw Merlin's amusement.

However, on their vow, during Merlin's turn, he giggled. 

Looking at his minutes-to-be husband endearingly confused look, he proceeded to say his vow. 

"I once promised to myself that I will only give myself completely to them who deserve my love and adoration. And that person is you. The third time I saw you, my heart whispered a hint of interest. And afterwards, I know full heartedly that you were the one. Since you went through every single step painstakingly to woo me, I can confident to say that you must have really cherish me. After all, I am the author of the book."

"What?" Arthur frowned and realisation dawned upon him. He stuttered and ringing laughter from Merlin echoed throughout the church to the bemusement of everyone present.

-The End-

The last time they met, Arthur was laying beside Merlin. Accompanying him, reminiscing their past and savouring their last moment in life. Arthur gently swept Merlin's hair and tucked it behind his ears.

"Merlin, I love you then, I love you now, I will love you forever. I see you at the Lake." 'Because I never break my promise. Only to you.', was left unspoken. Because Arthur knew that Merlin knows. 

"I know, I will wait for you." Merlin softly rasped out. His breathe slowly but gradually stopped. 

Merlin went ahead first, unlike the legend. Arthur waited and hugged him for he didn't want Merlin to feel cold. Alone.

Only after that, then Arthur breathed his last. Following his beloved, just like all those years ago and beyond.


End file.
